


You’ll be in my Heart

by moviegeek03



Series: I'm With You (TK Meets the Reyes Family) [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: TK hasn't had the best of luck with Reyes family dinners. At the last attempted one, he was hurt on the job. And then, he ended up back in the ER. He just wants this one to go well. That was all he could hope for. However, once at Carlos's family home, some old memories resurface and come to light.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: I'm With You (TK Meets the Reyes Family) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012509
Comments: 63
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> Thanks to Jamie for talking this fic out a little with me and for the ideas! I hope you like this. 
> 
> This story is set about 10 days after part 2 in the verse. It can be read as a standalone (just have to know TK was hurt saving Carlos's niece on the job). The idea for this partially came from a prompt on Tumblr (https://lifeonashell.tumblr.com/post/622653504072351744/tk-owen-and-carlos-are-having-dinner-at-carlos). 
> 
> I do still plan to update Rescue Me soon...I just needed something lighter (don't worry there will still be whump) after the events here in the US this week.

TK sighed. They were late. He didn’t want to be late. He’d already had, well, some interesting first impressions. He didn’t want to add late for another Reyes family dinner to the list. Not when he completely missed Carlos’s birthday dinner. Didn’t matter that everyone had understood…after all, he had saved Carlo’s nieces on a call and was late because he’d been hurt. But…he didn’t want it to be a pattern.

Too bad Owen seemed to have other plans…

“Dad! Can you please speed it up?” TK sighed. He leaned against the bathroom doorway, sending glares toward his father as the older man continued to apply products to his hair. 

“You can’t rush this.” Owen motioned to his head. He set his products down on the sink and glanced up at TK in the mirror. “Besides, shouldn’t you be sitting down? Or better yet…in bed? Til we leave?”

“I’m fine,” TK countered. Owen raised an eyebrow at that. “Okay…I’m sore but mostly fine. And the doctor said I don’t have to stay in bed as much. Just, have to take it easy.”

“Well, don’t think pacing and glaring at me is ‘taking it easy’ bud.” Owen shook his head as he finished fixing his hair. He wiped his hands on the towel and turned to face his son. “You look tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“Tyler Kennedy…”

“Fine,” TK sighed at the use of his full name. “I’m still sore. But it’s better. My back isn’t hurting like it was. I’m just sore and still a little tired.”

“A little?”

“Okay…more than a little.” TK rolled his eyes. “But it’s been ten days. The doctors said I can be a little more active. Just careful.”

Owen took a step toward the door, squeezing TK’s non-injured arm and pushing him toward the bed in the next room. “I believe the doctors wanted you to be on bed rest for two weeks. Not ten days, kid.” 

“But—“

“TK, you have a bruised kidney. And a broken arm. And ribs. And—“

“Okay…okay,” he relented. “I know. I do. But I’m okay.”

Owen squeezed his shoulder and pushed him to sit on the bed. “You nearly weren’t. You did a good job that night. You saved Carlos’s niece. And I won’t fault you for that. But…you also ignored the signs of distress your body gave you the next day. And ended up in the hospital. All because you didn’t want Carlos to know how bad you felt.”

“It was his birthday,” TK mumbled, rubbing his face.

“Yes…and should I remind you that you collapsed in a bathroom at a park on his birthday because you didn’t realize you were bleeding internally?”

“Well, that sounds more dramatic than it was. I was fine.” Owen glared at that. “Well, sorta. I wasn’t dying. I was just—“

“Bleeding internally from your kidneys. And passing out in a public bathroom. All because you didn’t want your boyfriend to know you weren’t feeling good. On his birthday.”

“Dad—“

“I’m not trying to pick on you.” Owen held up his hands in concession. “I get it. I’ve done things I probably shouldn’t have for people I love.” TK paled and gave his dad a wide eyed look at that. “Son, you’re not a subtle person. And I know you. I know you love Carlos. It’s okay. It’s good.”

“I haven’t told him.” TK flopped back on his dad’s bed. The action jarred his still bruised back and broken arm. “There hasn’t been a good time. I mean, I got hurt on his birthday. His niece and sister were in town.”

“I know. I remember them at the rescue. Where you got hurt,” Owen deadpanned.

TK scoffed. “And then I ended up back at the hospital.”

“With a bruised kidney.”

“I know, Dad,” TK huffed. 

“Just reminding you,” Owen said with a sad smile. “You seem to forget those things.”

“I don’t. I know.”

“Really? Is that why you were up and glaring at me while I got ready for this dinner?”

“I wasn’t glaring…”

“You were.” Owen laughed a little as he walked away to the closet. He rummaged for a moment and grabbed a leather jacket to put over his henley. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” TK started to sit up on his own, but pain shot through his side, sending him back on the bed.

Owen must have noticed. He was at TK’s side in an instant. “Easy, kiddo. Don’t push yourself.”

“I know.” TK took in a shaky breath. “Just moved too fast.”  
“Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“Yeah.” TK pushed himself up with much more caution this time. “I’m alright. Mostly.” He stretched out his back. “I just moved too fast. It’s okay.”

“Son,” Owen warned.

TK scooted back to the edge of the bed with another sigh. “I’m alright, Dad. And besides, I’m not doing anything strenuous. You’re driving. Carlos’s mom is cooking. I’ll literally just be sitting on her couch and at the table for the next couple hours. Then I’ll come back here with you and go back to bed. Promise.”

Owen looked his son up and down at that. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” TK huffed.

“Fine. But if I see you hurting worse or anything at all, we call it short and come back.” Owen offered TK his arm and helped him stand at that. “Understood?”

TK rolled his eyes. “Yes sir.”

Owen laughed at that. “Okay. Let’s go then.” Owen kept his arm around TK as they headed out of the bedroom and toward the main living area of the house. “Did you remember to take all your meds?”

“I did,” TK replied, toying with his sling.

“Do you need help?”

TK exhaled slowly. “Yes…”

“You know, it’s okay to ask for help.” Owen gave him another stern look. TK was really hating how much he had been on the receiving end of those lately. “What does it need?”

“Loosened in the back.” TK turned so Owen could reach the straps. “It’s digging into my neck.”

Owen gently rubbed the back of his son’s neck and fixed the sling. “I can see that. It’s rubbed your skin good today.” 

“I fell asleep with it on earlier…when I was on the couch.”

“I told you the bed would be better and—“

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Besides, you were at work and I still have a hard time getting the sling off with my bruises.” TK blushed as he spoke. 

“It’s okay. I like helping you. It’s okay.”

“I know.” TK toyed with his hoodie strings for a moment, shifting on his feet. 

“Really? Because you look anxious about it.”

TK laughed humorlessly at that. “I am, but more about the dinner.”

Owen raised his eyebrows at that. “Elena loves you.”

TK shook his head. “You can’t know that. I’ve met her a handful of times. When I was late for her big dinner. When I ruined Carlos’s birthday and ended up at the ER again.”

“When you rescued her only grandchild?” Owen interjected. He grabbed his keys. “And don’t give me that look.”

“What look? I’m not giving you a look.” TK followed his father toward the door and onto the porch. 

“Your ‘I don’t believe you and am still freaking out’ look.”

“That is not a look,” TK whined. He started toward the steps on his own, but soon felt his dad grab his arm and help him down. It hurt. More than he expected. He closed his eyes, breathing through the pain.

“Easy, kid. I’ve got you.” 

TK breathed out in relief once he was down the few stairs and at the driveway. Owen helped him up into the car before coming around to his own side. “Thank you,” TK said once Owen joined him. “And yes…I’m kind of freaking out. I just, I don’t want Carlos’s parents to hate me. And every time I’ve tried to make a good impression, I just screw up.”

“You haven’t screw up, kiddo. You got hurt on the job.” Owen turned the ignition over. “Did you feel like I was screwing up when I missed your big basketball game in the sixth grade?”

“You missed my basketball when I was twelve? I don’t even remember that.”

Owen gave him a winning smile at that. “I did. Your mother was so angry with me. Until she realized I got hurt at work.” Went pulled out of the drive. 

“Wait, is that when you broke your leg? When you fell in that warehouse fire?”

Owen just nodded, stealing a quick glance as he turned onto another street. “You’re proving my point here. You only remember me being hurt. Not what I missed that day.”

“Okay…”

Owen laughed at his son’s exasperated tone. “I’m just saying.” He took another turn. “Is this the right street?”

“Yeah…Carlos’s parents live on the third house on the left up here.”

“Gotcha.” Owen pulled up on the side of the road and parked behind Carlos’s familiar blue car. “Hang on and I’ll come around to help you.”

“Dad I’m fi—“

“Just humor me,” Owen huffed. 

TK gave in and allowed his dad to help him. He needed it, whether he wanted to admit it or not. His body protested the seat belt and the tug of moving out of the car. He would have nearly fallen down if his dad hadn’t been there to help him. “Thanks…again.”

Owen squeezed his good shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go see your boy.”

TK blushed as they crossed the street. Owen helping him up the step and onto the porch. They moved slowly and carefully, but it still managed to hurt. TK sighed to himself, feeling increasingly frustrated at it all. He kept his head down to watch his steps as his dad helped.

“Hey you.” 

TK looked up and saw Carlos standing in the doorway. He hadn’t even noticed the man when he was dealing with the porch steps. “Hey.” 

Carlos stepped forward and took Owen’s place, helping TK inside. “Captain.”

“Carlos…it’s Owen.” He clapped the man on the back. “How are you?”

“Good. Glad you guys could come. Here, let’s go inside.” Carlos helped TK over the threshold and guided him into his childhood home. 

TK soon took in the new place, smiling softly at the photos on the hall walls. 

“Don’t laugh,” Carlos sighed, noticing his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“I’m not. You were cute.” TK paused and leaned forward for a kiss. “Still are.” 

Carlos reddened and smiled in return. “Not bad yourself.”

“And I’m still here you two,” Owen teased, nudging his son carefully. “And I bet your folks are somewhere.” 

“Of course! My mom’s in the kitchen. I’ll show you guys to the dining room. Dad’s actually not here.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah.” Carlos showed them through the house and to the dining room. It was an open space, connected to the kitchen. Elena, Carlos’s mother, was putting things into the oven and finishing up in there. Carlos guided TK into a nearby seat. “Sit,” he practically whispered. “I know you aren’t feeling great yet.”  
TK nodded and mouthed a thank you. 

“Mijo?”

“Hey Mami, TK and his dad just got here.” 

Elena came out from the kitchen at that. She reached out and offered Owen her hand. “Hello again, Captain.”  
“Owen,” he corrected with a charming smile. “Thank you for having us, ma’am.”

“It’s Elena,” she countered. “You are always welcome. I am happy to have you. To cook for you.” She stepped closer to TK, motioning for him to stay seated. “Especially this one.” She leaned down and pulled TK in for a hug. “How are you, TK?”

“I’m good, Mrs. Reyes.”

“Elena,” she repeated. “You look tired.”

TK bit his lip to stop from sighing. Behind Elena, both his father and Carlos gave him an ‘I told you so’ look over her shoulder. “I’m okay. Really. Thank you again for having us for dinner.”

“Of course.” She ran a hand over his shoulders as she stepped away, moving back to check on the food as it cooked. “Though am sorry my Diego is not here to meet you, Owen.”

“I am sorry to have missed him.”

“He will be as well. He decided at the last moment to go with my daughter and her family to Disneyland.” Elena laughed and pulled out her phone, showing off a picture of Diego with their granddaughter, surrounded by rides and characters. “I think he is regretting his decision.” 

Owen returned the laugh. “I remember those days.” Owen took a seat beside TK. “We went when you were, what? Eight or nine?”  
“Yeah, it was right after you and mom divorced. So I guess I was around Emma’s age then.” 

“That’s what I thought. I took you on our first father-son trip then.” Owen smiled softly at the memories. “It was a lot of fun…but definitely hard to chase around a kid at that park.”

Elena laughed herself. She wiped her hands off and turned down the stove to keep the food warm. “Oh I know. I took Carlos when he was about ten on my own.” She ran a hand over Carlos’s head as she spoke. “Your papi missed that trip though.”

“He was with Maya right?”

“He was. He was taking her to college. That was her first year at UCLA. You were having a hard time with her leaving, so we dropped her off and then I took you down to Anaheim while your father got her set up. We spent a few days there then flew back to Austin.” She toyed with a few of Carlos’s curls that had come loose. “We had such a good time.”

“We did.” Carlos gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. “Papi will too. Emma is just going to wear him out.” 

TK couldn’t help but laugh. He had spent time with Carlos’s niece when she was in the previous week. She was sweet but definitely had the energy of an eight year old. 

“Don’t laugh…you weren’t any better,” Owen teased. 

“Neither were you, mijo,” Elena added. “And I can prove it.”

“Mami…no,” Carlos huffed.

TK perked up at that. “Really?”

Carlos shot him a glare as Elena walked over to a cabinet in the living room. She pulled out a photo album and started flipping through it as she returned to the table. “I can.” She stopped flipping through the book and placed it on the table in front of TK. She pointed to a photo of Carlos, his arms wrapped tightly around Goofy.

“Aww, you look adorable.” TK shot him a smile across the table. Carlos just blushed deeply and ducked his head. 

“Goofy was his favorite,” Elena added.

“TK was obsessed with Donald. I think I had to pry him off the poor guy in that costume.”

“Dad!”

“What? I did. Between that and the friend you made that trip.”

Elena shook her head fondly. “Our boys are quite similar. Carlos made himself a friend on our trip. Let me see. I think I have it here.” She turned the book back toward her and start flipping through it. 

“Mami, shouldn’t you be checking on the food? We don’t want it to burn. And—“

“Thank you, baby. Why don’t you go check on the bread for me?”

TK couldn’t help but smirk at the turn of events. Carlos sighed and went off to check the food for his mother…all while she flipped through the photo album to find the right picture.

“Ah! Here we are.” She turned the book around to TK and Owen, pointing at a photo of a young Carlos with another boy. His friend was a little shorter and slimmer beside him, sporting a Disney version of a Yankees shirt. Carlos had his arm around the boy, and it looked like the Haunted Mansion was behind them. “These two were inseparable.”

“Oh my god,” Owen gasped. He pulled the book closer and inspected the photo. “I can’t believe it.”

“What?” TK asked in confusion, not noticing the details of the photo. He had mainly been looking at how sweet his boyfriend seemed as a kid.

“Son, take a closer look there.” Owen tapped Carlos’s friend in the photo and urged TK to look. 

And when he did…he couldn’t help but gasp himself. “Wait…is that me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written when the boys are kids. I apparently still write TK as anxious and angsty no matter how old he is...so hopefully that works. I'm debating if I want to do another chapter exploring them as kids or jump back to present time. Open to suggestions/feedback. Thank you all for the love on this verse...it continues to amaze me and make by days 💜.
> 
> (As always, sorry for any typos. I'm fried from work and didn't take the time to proof for that. Will fix tomorrow.)

_19 years ago…_

He slumped down in the van, staring out the window as the palm trees passed by. The beach stretched out on the other side of the highway. It looked beautiful. Everything did for that matter. He should be excited. But…he couldn’t help the anxiety that gripped his chest.

“Son?”

TK turned in his seat and met his dad’s gaze. He tightened his arms around the stuffed Donald Duck in his arms. It was the same one his dad had given him a couple years ago, the one where Donald was dressed up as a firefighter himself. It was TK’s favorite. He never went anywhere without it.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Owen slid his arm around his son’s small shoulders.

“Yeah, dad.” TK lied, plastering on the best fake smile the eight year old could manage.

“It’s okay if you are scared,” Owen continued, reading his son like an open book. “I know this is your first time so far away from home.” He squeezed TK’s shoulders. “So far from your mom.”

TK bit his lip and looked away at that. He didn’t want his dad to know how much he was missing his mom. Even when home in New York…he missed her. Gwen had taken to working more and more since the divorce. TK missed her. All the time.

“I’m not afraid,” he said softly, pulling Donald closer against his chest.

“Tyler—“

“I’m okay,” he continued.

Owen sighed and gave him a sad look. He didn’t say anything else, but ran his fingers through his son’s hair. “Are you ready to see Donald tomorrow?”

TK smiled a little more genuinely at that and nodded. “Yeah.” He bit his lip nervously. “Can we ride Haunted Mansion?”

“Of course.” Owen hugged TK close as the shuttle van continued toward the resort. “How do you even know about that one?”

TK looked down. “You and Mom used to talk about it. How you went on it together that one trip a bunch because it was your favorite.”

Owen nodded knowingly at that. “We did. It was a good trip.” He squeezed TK’s shoulders. “Buddy, you know I’m not angry with your mom, right? We just…we are better as friends and your mom and dad than we are as a couple.” TK nodded, not looking up. Owen sighed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head. “It will make sense one day. I promise.”

“Okay,” TK practically whispered, not really believing he could ever get it.

“Tell you what.” Owen took TK’s chin in his own and guided his gaze up. Owen looked him in the eyes and spoke gently. “We’ll find a great gift for you mom while we’re here. And, I bet she would love to have some pictures of you with Donald. I can send her some as soon as I can.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Of course buddy. I’m not keeping you from your mom.” Owen moved his hand up to cup his son’s cheek.

TK nodded. He wanted to say more. More about how he did miss his mom. More about how he didn’t really love living with her. How she wasn’t there. How he spent more time with sitters and in the after school programs filled with kids he didn’t really like. How he really wanted to stay with his dad. How he was afraid to ask.

But he didn’t say any of that. Instead, he sat silently as the shuttle turned into the resort’s parking lot.

“Hey, why don’t we put Donald here in your backpack while we get everything settled. Okay?”

TK nodded and reluctantly handed over his prized possession for his dad to secure in his bag. Owen zipped the bag around Donald, letting his head stay outside so TK could still see him. Once finished, Owen helped him with his seatbelt and out of the van. TK looked around as Owen went to the back to gather their luggage. He couldn’t help but smile some at all the Disney touches and characters in sight. He was excited…even if he couldn’t help but be a little nervous.

_He wanted to talk to his dad about moving in with him…_

“TK? Are you ready, kiddo?”

TK nodded and reached for his dad’s hand out of habit, earning a small smile from Owen. Owen hitched their bags higher on his shoulder and rolled the larger suitcase with his other hand. TK followed beside him as they made their way into the lobby of the hotel. Owen yawned as they approached the counter. TK squeezed his hand harder. He knew his dad had gotten off a long shiftbefore their flight. He knew what that meant by now.

Owen went about checking them in, letting go of TK’s hand so he could hand his credit car over and gather their keycards for their room. TK just looked around, not really listening as the adults spoke above him…not until Owen was calling for him to follow toward the elevator again. TK hadn’t realized his father had stepped away from the counter. He had been too busy watching the other guests and the few characters moving around the hotel.

TK rushed to catch up. He nearly ran into another group of guests and tripped over luggage that others had left in the way. He stumbled, but didn’t fall, and soon caught up to his dad.

“Ready to see our home for the next week?”

TK smiled softly and nodded. Owen ran a hand over his head and hit the button for their floor. It was crowded, and TK felt the other guests hit his backpack and his shoulders. There was another family behind him with a small toddler; she kept reaching for TK and trying to grab onto his bag. He slid closer to Owen and watched as the elevator started to move, the floors flying by. Soon, they were stepping out onto their floor. TK trailed behind Owen until they reached their room. Owen unlocked the door and usher TK inside.

“Wow,” Owen gasped.

TK knew it was for show, for him to be excited. He gave his dad a smile at it. He slipped his backpack off and jumped up on the nearby bed. He couldn’t help but laugh at the Mickey stuffed animal on the bed.

“Calling that bed?” Owen laughed as he set their luggage on the rack.

“Can I?” TK asked. His fingers toyed with the edge of Mickey’s ears.

“Sure thing, buddy.” Owen stepped toward the bed and ruffled TK’s hair. “But, I do have a favor to ask. Mind if your old man here takes a quick nap before we go have dinner?”

TK bit his lip and nodded. “Okay.” He shifted nervously. Part of him wanted to go ahead and go do things with his dad. But he also didn’t want to push him. He knew he was tired, that he had worked long shifts. That his mom always gave him a hard time for wanting to sleep instead of getting up to do something once he was off work…

Owen leaned down and gave TK a kiss on the top of his head. “You get to pick the restaurant tonight. Whatever you want, kiddo.”

TK gave him small smile. “Okay…”

“I put your books and Gameboy in your backpack if you want to play. I’ll set the alarm so we can go back out.” Owen squeezed his shoulder one last time before stepping over to the other bed. He pulled down his blankets and kicked off his shoes. He climbed under the cover and set the alarm on the nightstand. He fell asleep fast.

TK sighed to himself as he watched his dad nod off. His fingers sank into the soft plush of the Mickey, but it wasn’t very comforting. He discarded the toy and slid off the bed as quietly as possible. He crossed the room to where he had left his backpack; he wanted his Donald more than his video games. He slid the zipper open the rest of the way and reached in, expecting to find his prized stuffie. His hands only met air.

“No,” he gasped, his heart seizing in his chest. Donald was missing from his bag. He chewed on his lip and felt tears start to fill his eyes.

_He couldn’t be missing!_

TK rummaged through is bag. He found his books, his Gameboy, and the extra set of clothes his mom had tossed in there. But Donald, who he knew his dad had secured in the bag earlier, was no longer sticking out of the top.

He dropped his bag, wincing at the sound. He looked over at his dad and saw that he was still fast asleep. He glanced at the other luggage but knew his dad had put his Donald in the backpack. Not anywhere else. He was even sticking out of his bag when he got in the elevator and—

The elevator!

TK remembered the toddler who was behind him. She had been grabbing at his bag. Maybe she had pulled his stuffie out on him.

Anxiety still gripped him as he tried to figure out what to do. He should wake his dad…but he couldn’t. Not when he knew his dad was so tired and wouldn’t rest much this week, not with as much stuff as they had planned.

TK glanced around the room. He saw the keycard on the nearby dresser. He could just run down to the elevator and check it. See if his Donald was still there or if he could find the little girl who maybe pulled it from his bag.

He gave his dad one more glance before making up his mind. He crept over to the dresser and grabbed the card. He slid it into his hoodie pocket and moved to the door. He stood on his toes to unlock it and slipped outside, catching it before it would slam. He stood on the other side for a moment to ensure his dad hadn’t woken. When he didn’t hear anything, he all but ran to the elevator doors. He hit the down button and waited. The doors eventually opened and he stepped inside the same space his dad and he had entered earlier.

_But the toy wasn’t there…_

TK groaned and felt more tears fill his eyes. He knew I was just a toy…but it was his favorite thing. His dad had given it to him. He had clung to it all night while he waited with his mom on 9/11. While he waited to see if his dad would come home. When he didn’t even know why his dad wasn’t there…

He bit back a sob and hit the button for the lobby. He hoped that maybe he was wrong and the toy had been dropped before he went to the elevator. He remembered tripping over someone’s luggage…maybe the toy had been jostled out then.

Maybe there was still hope.

He shifted nervously as the elevator descended. Once the doors opened, he all but shot out in his search. His sole focus was on finding his Donald….

_So much so that he didn’t even see the family trying to step onto the elevator._

By the time he realized he was about to run into the group, he couldn’t recover. He sidestepped out of the way and into a luggage cart just outside the doors. He fumbled and fell into it, his knee colliding with the rough metal and wheels along the bottom. He fell down with a small cry.

_No one seemed to notice._

TK hit the ground hard, falling back on his wrist as the pain in his knee spiked. A few adults walked by, seeming annoyed that he was in the way. He felt a few tears slip down his cheek. He wanted his dad. He wanted to hide. He wanted…he didn’t even know.

He scooted away, moving away until his back hit the wall across from the elevators. He covered his face with his hands and tried to gather himself. He felt more tears fall.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed that way, no one really noticing. He tried to stand at one point, but his knee didn’t want to take the weight. So he stayed slumped against the wall feeling utterly miserable.

_Until a hand reached out and touched his shoulder._

He startled at the contact, hitting the wall with his back and gasping.

“I’m sorry!” A voice quickly said. “Are you okay?”

TK let himself look up and saw another boy around his age giving him a worried look.

“Are you okay?” the boy repeated.

TK met his eyes, biting his lip. He shook his head no and looked away, not wanting the boy to see him cry. The other kids at school had never been kind when he got upset at school. He was already having a bad day…he didn’t need someone else to bully him.

TK felt a hand at his knee. “That looks like it hurts.”

“Yeah,” TK finally said, voice barely above a whisper.

“So he does speak,” the boy laughed. “What happened?

TK returned it with a watery smile. He was shocked the other boy seemed to, well, care. “I wasn’t looking when I got off the elevator. I was trying to find something.”

The boy took off his backpack and joined TK against the wall. “Whatcha looking for?”

TK exhaled slowly. “My stuffed animal. I dropped him earlier.” His voiced cracked a little as he spoke.

“That sucks.”

He sounded genuine. Not like the way the other boys did at school. He wasn’t making fun of TK for wanting his stuffed animal. For being sad. For being hurt.

TK nodded. “My dad gave him to me.”

“What’s his name?”

“My dad?” TK asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

“No,” the boy laughed. “Your stuffie?”

“Oh!” TK blushed. “Um, it’s Donald. He’s a Donald Duck but he’s special.” He rubbed at his neck nervously. “He’s a firefighter. Like my dad.”

The boy gave him an unreadable expression before suddenly standing. TK tried not to let his disappoint show. The boy was nice. He was cute. He didn’t want him to leave.

The boy suddenly sat back down, once his backpack was off his back. He let it slip into his lap and he soon rummaged inside. He suddenly pulled out a stuffed toy.

_He pulled out Donald!_

TK gasped, his eyes widening.

“Is this yours? I found him outside our room upstairs. Mami let me come down on my own to give it to the desk person. She said I was big enough to do it on my own.” He puffed up a little at that. “Is he yours?”

TK nodded vigorously and reached out for the toy. “Thank you! He fell out of my bag.”

The boy handed it over with a small smile. “I’m sorry you got hurt looking for him.”

TK hugged the toy close to his chest, sniffling into its plush.

“Does it hurt?”

“Y-yeah.”

The boy stood and leaned over TK, looking at his knee. “My Mami can help. She’s a nurse. She can fix anything.”

“Really?”

The boy nodded and held out his hand to help TK. He squeezed tightly once TK’s hand was in his own. “I can help you.”

“You want to help?” TK couldn’t help but sound shocked at the offer.

“Yeah! Come on. We are just upstairs.”

TK suddenly thought of his dad. “My dad doesn’t know I’m down here. I ran out to look for Donald while he slept.”

“Mami can help. She can talk to your dad!”

TK let himself relax. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt okay. He felt okay with this stranger. With this other boy. This other sweet, cute boy.

“You think so?”

“I do!” He sounded so confident. TK found himself letting the boy help him stand, letting him take on his weight and pulling him up. He all but fell against the taller boy once he was up. “I’ve gotcha.” He held onto TK tightly, helping him to stand. “What’s your name?”

TK felt himself relax for the first time in awhile against the other boy. “Tyler.” He knew he wasn’t to give his real name. Not just his nickname. His mom always lectured him about it.

“I’m Carlos.”


End file.
